It's not easy to be a hunter
by Castiel-Fan
Summary: And Castiel has to learn the hard way...


_**First things first.  
>I DON'T OWN SUPERNATURAL! ALL RIGHTS BELONGS TO THE RESPECTIVE OWNERS OF THE SHOW!<strong>_

_And another request I got from a friend of mine on dA.  
>I hope this turned out okay :).<em>  
><em>Warning: It's a tickle-fic<em>__

_And again i am so very sorry for grammer/spelling mistakes.  
>Don't forget: My first language isn't english.<em>

_Hope you like it._

**_It_** **_is not easy to_** **_be a hunter_**

It could have been an easy hunt, especially with an angel by your side.

At least that's what Sam and Dean had thought…

Castiel wanted to be a hunter multiple times and Sam and Dead had just looked at each other with the unspoken words "Is that really a good idea?".

But Cas had been stubborn and the brother's had finally given in to his "begging" to be a hunter at least for one time.

The case had been a hard one.

The brothers had heard that people got killed by shadowy creatures.

How did they know that?

Only one person, a young girl, had survived the attacked and could flee from there.

She said she had seen a movement in the darkness, had heard screams of the victims and had seen blood…a lot of blood.

After Sam, Dean and Cas had left the hospital it was clear for them: Daevas!

It had been a long time since they were working on a case like this and this case brought so many painful memories back. The last time they had fought against some Daevas their father John had been by their sides…

But Sam and Dean had tried to ignore these thoughts, which wasn't easy.

Especially not for Dean…

He had tried to distract himself by making a good plan to kill those infernal beasts.

The Plan was simple and he wanted to make sure that Cas was involved in it too.

The angel wanted to be a hunter?

He could prove his skills as a hunter now.

At least that _was_ the plan…

No one would have thought about the multiplicity of Daevas in a single room.

Sam and Dean had been surprised by the attack and the number of these monsters.

They had fought side by side, like they usually did, but this time it had ended almost tragic.

One of these monsters had gotten his claws on Sam…literally and the young Winchester had looked like someone would have tried to fillet him. If Dean hadn't found the bright halogen lamp he didn't know how all of this would have ended…

After almost an hour of hiding and fighting these monsters they had suddenly disappeared, leaving the boys back all alone in the empty and dark house. It had ended badly for Sam. The young Winchester was covered in his own blood from all the cuts those claws had caused and one of his ribs was broken, because one of the Daevas had threw him against a wall.

Dean had almost screamed his lungs out of his body when he had cried for his friend Castiel.

The angel had appeared after a few more attempts of loud "praying" and immediately he was by Sam's and Dean's side.

Dean would never forget the shock which was written on the angel's face the moment he saw Sam lying on the ground, bleeding and groaning from pain…

Castiel's lips left a soft sigh as he thought back to this horrible hunt.

All of this had happened a week ago and since than he had avoided the contact to the brothers. Doesn't mattered how often Dean or even Sam had prayed to him, he wouldn't have come to answer their prayers. Of course he would have helped them when they needed it, but those prayers where just questions about his whereabouts and how he would feel and why he wouldn't come back to them, because they needed to talk to him.

Yes. Talk to him…

Castiel sure knew why they wanted to talk to him and he could feel a slight shiver running down his spine as he thought about it. This wouldn't be some kind of small-talk. No. He was sure this would be a real good shout-out. He had failed and Sam had almost died that day.

Nobody could imagine how bad he felt about this and he swore to himself that he would never ever hunt again. He was a bad hunter and he would stay a bad hunter. He didn't want that Sam or Dean got hurt…again. And he sure didn't want to be responsible for one of their deaths either…

_Cas? Come on buddy, I know you can hear me. What is wrong with you? We haven't heard from you in a while now._

He winced slightly as he could hear Dean's voice inside his head yet again.

But he didn't answer him. No. His eyes wandered just back to the sea which stretched out in front of him. He was sitting on the edge of a cliff. The blue sea under his feet and the eyes in the direction of the setting sun, he ignored all prayers of the Winchesters, too ashamed to come back to them.

It had been such a simple hunt for him, an angel and he had failed.

He had only one task: To kill the person who controlled the Daevas.

Child's play for an angel…

But not for him. This was his second hunt and he wasn't skilled enough.

The bitch had lured him into a trap. One of her Daevas had attacked him the moment he had stepped into the room. The shadowy creature was even able to attack his real self. He still shivered at the thought of those razor sharp claws digging into his wings…

But in the end he had managed to kill the person who had controlled this beast.

Well she would have died so or so because he had showed this woman his true form.

He didn't know what to do in such a situation and that had been the only thing that had come to his mind and it worked well.

But it hadn't worked so well for Sam and Dean…

_Cas please. Come back to us and let us talk about what happened._

Again he winced as a second voice appeared inside his head, coming from Sam this time.

But he still ignored them. Instead he looked at his wings which he had made visible in this dimension. He loved the feeling of the slightly cold wind brushing through his dark feathers and caressing the pale skin underneath. It was a feeling of freedom…

His wounds had healed quickly and he had been back to his old self quickly…at least his body. Not his soul. No. He just felt guilty about what had happened and if Sam would have been dead by now…

He shook his head and tried to banish these thoughts.

He had healed the young Winchester, had made sure the wounds were gone and the rib wasn't broken anymore. But that wasn't enough for him. It had been his fault and his alone.

_Come on Cas, please. Come back and let us talk._

A little whimper made its way out of his throat and he wrapped his wings around his body.

He closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on the whispering wind only, but Dean's voice still echoed in his head and maybe the hunter was right: Running away wasn't the solution.

He had to confront his fears sooner or later.

And sooner would be better than later…

Another sigh left his lips and when he opened his eyes again he had made a decision…

Sam and Dean had almost given up the hope of reaching their friend Castiel with their prayers. Since days they had tried to contact him without success. No answers had come back and slowly the brothers gave up their hopes…

A flutter of wings was heard and suddenly Castiel sat on the big table the bunker library offered. He had clearly startled Sam and Dean with his sudden appearance, but he didn't care in this moment. He just wanted to have this behind him…

"Cas?"

The angel didn't dare to say a word, nor to lift up his head and look into Dean's or Sam's face.

The brothers looked at each other and concern reflected in their eyes as they did so.

Silently they stood up, only to sit down next to Castiel. Dean had chosen a place on the table and Sam had taken a chair and had sat down next to the angel, but Cas still tried to avoid any eye contact, too ashamed of himself.

"Cas please. Talk to us," Dean tried to again.

Castiel still didn't respond.

He just looked down at his hands, an uncomfortable feeling inside his stomach.

He winced as he could suddenly feel something on his right shoulder and this time he looked up. He was greeted by Sam's face. Concern was still written on it and it almost broke Castiel's heart to see the brothers like that. And again it was his fault…

"Cas. Please. Look at me."

He had to gather all of his remaining courage to do what Sam had ask him to do and he finally lifted up his head. Blue eyes met brown/green eyes and the weird feeling inside the angel's stomach got stronger and he was about to break the uncomfortable eye contact, but Sam gave him no chance to do so as he squeezed his shoulder gently and leaned forward a bit.

"It wasn't your fault Cas. Look at me: I am fine. Thanks to you."

The words were followed by a soft and warm smile, but it didn't achieve the desired effect.

Castiel didn't return the soft smile. His eyes shone with shame and he looked back at his hands which he had placed on his legs.

Neither Sam nor Dean could take this anymore.

It almost broke their hearts to see how much their best friend suffered.

Sure the hunt hadn't ended well, but Sam was alive and this was all that mattered.

But it looked like Castiel would think differently about this, what his next words confirmed.

"All of this was my fault. Had I been faster, none of this would have happened. It was my fault. Sam. You almost died because of me."

When the angel lifted his head up again, the brother's cold see tears in them.

"I had almost been responsible for your death. No words can undo this. I will never go hunting again…"

"Woa, woa, woa. Cas! Things like this happen and you can't change them. I know you feel bad about this but like Sammy said: He is fine and it wasn't your fault."

"But…but if I had been faster…"

"Shush. You told us you had to deal with the bitch that controlled these beasts and that she send one of these Daevas after you. You got hurt badly as well but you still managed to kill her. And you want to tell us you will never go hunting again?"

"Dean is right Cas. You saved us in the last moment by killing the person who had the full control over those Demons. Yes I got injured pretty bad but thanks to you all of this is gone now. Cas. What past is past. You saved us and you are a good hunter, don't tell us lies."

"I don't tell you lies. I just said the truth…"

The brothers sighed almost simultaneously at that.

"Okay. You know what Cas? We will just forget about this case, what do you think?"

"I don't think I can forget this case Dean…"

"Oh yes you can. And do you know what you should do now?"

"No?"

Dean smiled warmly at him as well.

"Smile."

And the complete opposite happened.

Dean and even Sam grimaced at this.

"No Cas. Not an upside down smile. A real smile. You know…just like that."

And Dean used his fingers to pull his mouth into a smile.

"Okay, that's certainly a smile I would get nightmares from," Sam said with a fake shiver as he looked at Cas now.

Dean leaned forward from his position behind the angel and grimaced as well.

"I know what you mean Sam. That looks horrible. We should change that, don't you think?"

A knowingly grin spread across Sam's lips and before Castiel knew what was happening two strong hands grabbed his wrists and pulled his arms up above his head. The angel was so surprised that he didn't react and he needed a few seconds until he found back to his voice.

"H-hey! What are you doing?! Dean! Let me go!"

Dean's grin widened.

"Sure thing Cas. Right after we made sure that you feel better. We want to see a real smile on your face."

The angel grumbled and tried to free himself again, but Dean could feel that he wasn't trying too hard to free himself and this thought alone was enough to make him chuckle.

"I am not in the mood!" Castiel growled, but Sam and Dean knew better.

Both of them could already hear the nervousness and the slight anticipation in his voice.

And a tiny smile already pulled on the angel's lips, which widened a bit the moment Sam leaned forward, arms outstretched and fingers already wiggling.

Castiel's eyes widened and he twisted his body from side to side, pulling on his trapped arms, tried to lean away, but there was no escape for him. The fingers came closer and closer. Until they were hovering above his ribs, just centimeters away from them, still wiggling. The anticipation was already killing him, his smile widened, was now visible on his face and he had to bite his lower lip to keep the buildup giggles to himself. The wide grin Sam was wearing was not helping at all and he could almost feel Dean's grin on the back of his neck as well.

"C-come on Sam. Don't do this. I am smiling, see? Dean you can let me go now. No need to do this."

"No need to do this? Are you serious? Cas! You ignored us for a whole week and you dare to come here, being upset and all and you seriously say "Don't do this"? Really?"

"Dean is right. You need this Cas…"

And the fingers finally came down, digging deep into his shirt and spidering up and down his rib and sides. Immediately the angel threw his head back, hitting Dean's stomach with the back of his head, but the hunter just kept grinning down at him as he looked into his already scrunched up face. Castiel had squeezed his eyes shut and had gritted his teeth, clearly trying to keep his laughter in as Sam worked his magic on his upper body by switching from one tickle spot to the other to keep him guessing.

Cas tried his very best to remain silent, but inwardly he knew that this was a fight he would never win.

Sure he could have zapped himself out of there whenever he wanted, but he didn't want to. After such a bad week it just felt good to let go and fool around and he was so relieved that Sam and Dean weren't mad at him, that Sam had forgiven him and that Dean had said he was a good hunter. And now the two brothers even tried to make him feel better, tried to make him happy, tried to make him laugh…and it was working damn good because the first few giggles already slipped out of his mouth.

Dean couldn't help but chuckle when he felt how Cas pulled harder on his captured arms the closer Sam's wiggling fingers got to his underarms. The angel was already giggling cutely, had still thrown his head back and was smiling so much Dean was sure his face must hurt at this point. But all the time he wasn't trying to get away too much and he just knew that Cas liked these silly games as much as he and Sam liked them…

His thoughts took a sudden end the moment Cas opened his mouth and shrieked with laughter. He was squirming around harder now, pulling on his arms so much that Dean got slight difficulties in holding them in place and the older hunter knew that Sam's fingers had reached their destination.

"Ohhh what is that? Someone's too ticklish under his arms~?"

Cas simply hit his head against Dean's stomach, laughing louder at the same time.

"N-nohohoho teahahahsing!" he said laughing.

Dean leaned down to him, grinning like the devil himself.

"No teasing? But you looooove that~," he spoke right into his hear, making sure his breathe would tickle the skin as much as Sam's fingers did.

"Yes Cas. You looooove that, don't you?" Sam said with a wide grin of his own and he brushed his fingers gently up and down the angel's armpits.

The result was a childlike giggle coming out of his mouth and Castiel's cheeks blushed.

"P-pleahahahase stohohohop."

"Stop? But Cas, we haven't even started yet~," Sam teased and his fingers traveled down the angels sides yet again, poking each rib, squeezing his sides until they slipped underneath his dress shirt, scribbling over the soft skin of his belly. And again the angel threw his head back, squirmed around as much as he could, tried to free his hands and roared with loud, happy laughter as Sam tormented one of his worst spots. And Dean wasn't helping at all when he leaned closer to him, burying his face into his neck, nibbling playfully at his skin while growling like a hungry wolf who had found his prey, all the while holding his arms up.

Cas lifted his shoulders up, tried to protect his neck, but nothing was working.

He could just sit there and laugh and squeal and kick his legs out, but he knew that nothing in this world would be able to make the brothers stop.

"STAHAHAP IHIHIT!" he squealed the moment Dean started to blow raspberries against his neck and Sam started to knead the sides of his belly.

"PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE! AHH! STAHAHAP! PLEAHAHAHSE! I SMILE! I SMIHIHIHILE!"

Both brothers laughed at this and slowed their tickling down a bit to let him catch his breath.

"We know that you smile, that's the whole point of this, right? But we want to see and hear you laugh now~." Sam teased and his hands crawled up his sides, but before they could reach his armpits yet again, the angel managed to break free from them, pulling his arms down and shoving Dean and Sam away from him, still laughing.

"Sammy get him! Hold him down!" Dean yelled, laughing himself as he watched how Castiel tried to rescue himself by crawling onto the table and away from the brothers, but Sam was faster than him and in a matter of second the Winchester was on top of the angel, who lay on the table by now, squealing when Sam straddled his butt and dug his fingers under his arms yet again.

"Dean help me! Grab his arms!"

"Nohohoho Deahahahn pleahahahse! Dohohohon't do thihihis!" the angel laughed when Dean grabbed his wrists and pulled them up above his head again.

"Sorry buddy, but this is too much fun and you really need this," he said, grinning wildly as he watched his best friend and his little brother in their playful fight.

Sam simply grinned as he attacked every little tickle spot he could find.

His armpits, his sides, his ribs, the sides of his stomach and even the back of his thighs here and there when he reached behind him to knead at the sensitive body part and Cas almost screamed with laughter, drumming his legs onto the table, pulling on his captured arms and burying his face into the table, trying to muffle his laughter, but nothing was working.

"Hey Sammy?"

The younger hunter looked up and shivered himself when he saw the predatory grin of his brother.

"Try his shoulder blades. This will drive him crazy."

"NO! NOT THERE!" Cas immediately screamed and renewed his struggling already laughing louder with pure anticipation.

Sam's own grin got evil as well and his hands slipped underneath his shirt yet again.

"Oh yes Cas. There…"

The moment his fingertips touched the sensitive body part Cas screamed so loud that he blew out a lamp with his powerful voice. But Sam kept going and Dean kept holding him down. Both brothers had tears streaming down their faces from laughing so hard as well.

"This is too funny," Dean said laughing as he watched how his friend got lost in his now hysterical laughter.

"THIHIHIS IS NOHOHOT FUHUHUNNY DEAHAHAHAN!" he managed to get out between first of laughter.

"And why are you laughing than?"

Castiel looked up and tried to glare at him, but Dean only winked and chuckle.

"SAHAHAHAM PLEAHAHAHASE! STOHOHOHOP!"

Sam grinned and dug his fingers deeper into the skin, massaging his shoulder blades gently while doing that. Cas threw his head back and screamed with laughter again, making the lights in the bunker flicker.

"Awww are you too ticklish Cas? Is this too much for you?"

Cas only nodded his head, his laughter slowly turned silent.

"Heh. Who is a ticklish little angel? Is it you? Yes it is you Cas. You are the most ticklish angel in heaven, aren't you? Tickle, tickle, tickle~."

And that was just too much for him to handle and seconds later Sam stopped his tickling as something hit him into his face. And even Dean looked like he had seen a ghost or something when Castiel's black wings had appeared out of nowhere, flapping wildly up and down and hitting Sam playfully to get him to stop.

"Okay, okay Cas I get it. I'll stop. I'll stop!" Sam laughed and he tried to protect his face.

And he did stop.

He and Dean looked at their friend when silence returned to the bunker.

One single feather flew down and landed right on top of Sam's nose.

When the young hunter sneezed the laughter started all over again.

And Castiel knew for sure: This was the feeling of being home and being part of a true family.

Because a family would help you and was there for you, no matter what would come…

**_The End_**


End file.
